First Impressions
by Mangle6
Summary: One-Shot This is the story on how Pucker and Fudge first met and why they used to hate each other.


Fudge was really excited she was going to her first ever rager! Of course she wouldn't be drinking an alcohol. She was completely against that, Fudge wanted to look her best. So she had gotten a dress made by Gracie herself, something that screamed "bag girl". Fudge walked into the restroom and got ready once she was dressed she walked to the party. When the racer got there she made sure to check herself to see if everything was in place.

Fudge was wearing a short tight leather dress that gave her an hourglass appearance. The waist was a belt with a gold buckle connecting it, the young racer also wore black high heel boots. That went up to her knee caps a gold buckle was on the tip of each boot. Fudge's hair was fluffed up in an afro style as she had black eyes liner, shadow, and lipstick on. Once the little racer was sure she looked nice she walked into jawbreaker jungle.

The young racer winced as the loud music and loud conversations from the party goer's. Pounded at her eardrums; but the racer chose to just mush through it. She at least wanted to stay for thirty minutes, but that was easier said then done. The noise made her ears hurt and gave her a headache Fudge was actually considering leaving. Until she ran into someone, when the racer looked up.

The first thing she noticed was a bright, flashy, and glittery dress the person was wearing. The glitter sparkled as it seemed the dress glowed a bright purple in the dark. The dress was long and elegant,

"Hey watch it shrimp!" The person said. Fudge winced the screaming didn't help her ears and ever growing headache.

"U-Umm…..sorry miss." She said straining her eye's she could make out an enraged Pucker Bittcid.

"And stop looking at me!" Pucker screamed again,

"Sorry I was just trying to see who I was talking to. Your dress is very bright." Fudge said. Pucker's eye's widened,

"Oh! So you don't like my dress is that it!?" She said. Fudge winced again,

"No, no, no, no. I just could barely see you through all the lights that's all." She said quickly. Pucker scoffed and turned around letting the back of her dress slap Fudge.

"Umm…excuse me miss?" She said, Pucker turned around glared at Fudge.

"What!?" She said, Fudge gulped as she held back her tongue.

"Nothing." She said before running off, Pucker rolled her eyes.

"That's what I thought. Speaking of that where's your rat for a boyfriend?" She said, that sentence caught many people's attention. And Fudge's face went red as a result,

"If you mean Kit he's exhausted for the night so he's sleeping." She said meekly. Pucker scoffed and rolled her eye's,

"Well I'm surprised you left the house at all! Aren't you always dependent on him." She said. The crowd started snickering as Fudge's face went redder.

"I—I am not!" The little racer responded,

"Really? Why don't you prove me wrong?" Pucker said.

"Fine! Umm……..how….how do I do that?" Fudge said,

"Easy if you can beat me at a sing-off then I guess I'm wrong." The sour-tempered girl said.

"A-And if I loose?" The young racer asked,

"Then I get to use you as my slave." Pucker said. Everyone watching ooed in response while Fudge gulped.

"Fine. But we'll let the audience decide." She said, Pucker laughed.

"So you think a crowd that had already turned on you will help you?" She said,

"Well it's better then trusting you." Fudge muttered. Unfortulently everyone heard her and they ooed at her comment, while Pucker snarled.

"Well looks like we're gonna have a battle of the babes am I right?" The D.J. said , grabbing everyone's attention. The D.J. then tossed out two microphones and started to play a jazzy-up beat tune. He put up a pale pink spotlight on Fudge and an pale orange on Pucker. Pucker cleared her throat, she then started singing.

 _Give it up you won't win._

 _It's a shame you don't put up a fight._

 _When I'm done with you._

 _Your face will be blue._

 _And you'll be known as a big loser._

 _Give it up!_

Fudge cleared her throat,

 _What's with the mask you wear?_

 _To hide your despair._

 _Why can't you just be nice._

 _I did my best to be kind but you insulted my boy._

 _So now your getting the horns through your heart._

Pucker rolled her eye's as age took steps towards Fudge,

 _Your too short._

 _Your too weak._

 _You deserve to be deleted._

 _You may think that you're a star._

 _But you aren't._

 _You are my enemy and I'll make sure you go down._

Fudge yawned as she put on of her hands on her hips. And glared at Pucker, she looked over to the D.J. And motioned him to speed up the tempo as she walked towards Pucker.

 _So ya think I'm weak and short._ _Well who gives a damn with your slutty dress and all._

 _I may not be like you but one thing I do not is that you are nothing but show._

 _It's your turn to…..give it up!_ _I won't let ya win you think that this is who I am._

 _Well let me give you a bit of a news flash._ _I don't let anyone insult my Kit-kat._

 _You're the one who deserves to be deleted._

 _Take of the mask and realize you've been beated._

 _You messed with the horns so now you got em' through your heart._

When Fudge was done they all cheered and clapped Pucker blushed and growled before she slapped Fudge hard. She then walked off, the young racer rubbed her cheek. Realizing that it was actually bleeding, pushed her way through the crowd she caught up to Pucker and grabbed the end of her dress. Fudge then tore hard and the dress ripped; everyone laughed. As Pucker covered her butt.

She galred at the racer and tore her dress. The two girls then starting fighting. As everyone made bets on who'd win. And after that night Fudhe and Pucker grew a hatred for eachother. Vowing that they'd never be friends. But…..sometimes people are wrong.

Some people are right. But who knows after all the world works in mysterious ways.


End file.
